On the Inside
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: Abby knows there’s only one reason why she stays at the KND, and it’s not because of the missions. Kuki suggests it’s just a silly crush, but is it? 586…the first one in English!complete!
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Abby knows there's only one reason why she stays at the KND, and it's not because of the missions. Kuki suggests it's just a silly crush, but is it? 5/86…the first one in English!

Ok, don't ask my why I even thought of this one. I think it's because I love both 5 and 86, and thought, "hey, I'll do a romance fic on them." So don't flame me because I wanted to try something new. Just read and see what you think. If you like it, please review. If you don't, then get the fudge outta here. Why read something if you don't like it?

Also, the whole reason that 86 is sexist and only likes girls may be a big one behind this fic, I'm not quite sure. But anyway, the only way you can judge this fic is if you read it.

Chapter 1

Abby was tired and bored as she lazily leant back upon a large branch of the aging tree she called home. Since the bad guys decided it was an annual holiday; the kids, now twelve, had two weeks to kick back and relax. Even the teens celebrated not doing any world domination or kid bashing. Abby guessed it was tiring work for them also.

But Abby couldn't relax, nor could she get this tiny emotion out of her mind.

Emotion.

She tapped her foot to the sound of her mp3, trying to get the thought out of her mind. But no matter how loud or how unemotional the music was, the thought was still there. The thought about the one she had decided she was in love with. She had confided in Kuki, the only other girl in the sector, and her best friend. She said it was just a phase that all kids went through, and proudly admitted Abby was her "phase". Of course Abby was shocked at first, but then became very flattered. No one had ever said they felt that way about her, even if it was a phase. But deep down, Abby knew this was becoming something more.

"Still thinking?" Came the high-pitched voice of her Japanese friend. Abby pulled one of her earphones out and left it dangling down her arm.

"I guess so." She sat up to allow Kuki to jump in beside her. Abby waited til every black lock had fallen back into place before continuing. "Numbuh 5 thinks this is more this time. I can't stop thinking, even my music won't block it out."

Kuki's hazel eyes had a hint of cheekiness in them. "Maybe it's because you don't want to block the feelings out. I'm not suggesting anything, but maybe for the first time you're hoping for something to happen."

They paused as they heard Nigel striding past. He gave a small wave before continuing on his way. The girls turned back and continued.

"Maybe…but I dunno anymore Numbuh 3. I guess you may be right this time."

Kuki flipped a stray lock of ebony hair and pasted a smirk on her face. "I can read you like my Rainbow Monkey storybook. You can't hide anything from me. Just tell 'em then, and see what happens. Who knows? They might like you back."

"Who might like you back?" Both girls irritably turned to see the blonde hair and short stature of the Australian, Wally. He folded his arms and gestured with his shoulder. "And who were you talkin' about? Ah missed that bit."

Kuki balled her hand into a fist and gritted her teeth. "And how much did you actually here flapper?"

He unfolded his arms and took a step back. He knew better than to confront his girlfriend when she was angry. "Look, I just heard about how Numbuh 5 should jus' tell somebody that she likes them."

Kuki seemed to relax about half the muscles in her face, but refrained from jumping up and pounding him when Abby placed a hand on her shoulder. "S'ok Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5 can trust Numbuh 4 with my secret, can't she?"

Wally nodded once in nobility and crossed his heart. "Ah promise I won't tell anyone. And if I do, ah'll give you both permission to tie me to the roof and use me as a punching bag."

Kuki seemed to grin evily, making Abby smile for the first time that day. "Well, that seems like a good compromise, doesn't it Numbuh 5?"

"It sure does."

Francine Fullbright stormed down the corridor of the Moon Base council room. Numbuh 362 herself had called her, and Francine knew better than to disrespect the orders of the big boss, even if it did interfere with the important job of decommissioning those of age. Her brown commando boots clunked upon the silver tin as she past the many operatives. She felt an annoying tug upon her skirt, and found she had been pestered by one of the 8-year-old trainees. Her red pigtails bobbed as she jumped in excitement.

"Can I help you, or are you bustin' for a pee?" Francine asked coldly, hoping it would intimidate the young girl. But alas, the excited American bounced around.

"Numbuh 86, Numbuh362wantedmetotellyoushewasinthetrainingroomand…"

"Woah,woah,woah!" Francine, a.k.a Numbuh 86 exclaimed as she waved the girl down. "You been eatin' sugar or something? Now can you repeat yourself…very…slowly."

She folded hers arms and inwardly grinned at the sight of the confused kid. Though it seemed somewhat mean to size down the younger recruits, Francine couldn't help herself. Somebody had to do it, and she seemed best for the part. The young girl took a step backwards so she could clearly see the freckles upon the superior's nose.

"Well, Numbuh 362 wanted me to tell you she was in the training room and wants you to go there. She also said it was very important and for your ears only."

"Well, why didn't she come and get me then?" She cursed mentally, she knew better than to label the boss as lazy.

"Well, she would've but, she's busy with training at this point in time." The girl beamed at her accomplishment. "She said this a mission for me, and I guess I succeeded!"

Francine cocked an eyebrow at this girl's naive ness. "Well, I guess you did. Well, you can take the lead."

The girl grabbed Francine's hand and tugged her toward the training room, completely catching the Scot off guard and causing her to stumble. "C'mon, we can walk together."

Francine caught her footing and adjusted her skirt as if nothing had happened. "Great, lovely. We'll walk…together." Unfortunately the sarcasm had completely blown over the girl's head, as she began swinging their arms in time with their now small footsteps. Francine mentally slapped herself at how this looked to the other operatives, who now looked in sheer amusement.

Two chrome doors groaned as the parted, clearing a path for the two girls. In the center of the room sat the big boss, Numbuh 362. She was peering down through a window and shaking her head in irritation. Her face softened when she noticed the operative and the trainee standing in the room. 362 chuckled inwardly at the sight of the young and soon-to-be operative swinging off the older operative's arm.

"Right, Numbuh 475, you may go back to training." The blonde girl stated officially. "I need a few words with operative 86 alone."

The young girl saluted, and descended down a nearby trapdoor in which 362 immediately jammed shut. The chrome doors became sealed once more, and 362 spoke. "You know why I called you?"

"Umm, I was told it was important." Francine stood up straight for her boss, but felt like a stuttering idiot with her answers.

"It is important. You see, we've found an unknown villain wandering around Sector V. We need you to go down there and investigate undercover. We need to track them and gather as much information as we can."

Francine's heart skipped a few beats. Sector V was where she realized she liked one of the operatives. She was going on a mission, but when she joined Sector V, it was a total failure. Surely 362 didn't trust her for this job?

"In case you were wondering, I completely trust you. Though in the past we've had…troubles, I'm sure this time will be a success." 362 smiled, and Francine swore that she could read minds.

"And I'm to assume that I'll need Sector V to help investigate?"

362 grinned deviously, and Francine knew she was teasing her. "Of course you will. I'll send them a report prior to your arrival. Once you gather enough information, we'll calculate whether they're dangerous enough for capture. You may leave immediately, and I'll put another operative in charge of you job while you're absent. You're dismissed."

Francine turned on her heel and headed for the doors. As they slowly pulled apart, Francine heard 362 clear her throat. "Oh, and Francine?" She turned to her name; surprised her boss would call her that. 362 looked right in her eyes and warned the Scottish girl. "Don't let your feelings get in the way of this mission."

Francine nodded once, and exited the room. As she headed down the rusty corridor to the ships at the other end, she knew this would be her toughest mission yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abby decided she'd attempt to sleep in the next morning, as the previous night's talk with Kuki and Wally had made her brain work overtime throughout the rest of the night. When she told the blonde boy, she actually never mentioned whom it was that she was infatuated with. And the poor naïve boy being as stupid as he was, came to his own accusations; but didn't tell her who he thought it was in the end. Abby pulled the covers over her head and buried herself into her bed as far as she could possibly sink. As her eyelids were slowly beginning to droop, the French girl heard the loudest squeal from her Japanese friend, followed by a large amount of weight being catapulted right on top of her. Abby squealed as loud as the previous one, and flung her sheets off to find Kuki sitting upon her legs and giggling hysterically.

"Sorry Numbuh 5, I thought you were already awake." She said in her flirtatious manner. "Numbuh 2 suggested I come and play pile up!"

"And since when do you listen ta him anyway?" She asked, making the Japanese cock her head to the side. Abby shook her head in amusement. "Neva mind. Is there a reason you came to get me?"

"Yeah, Numbuh 1 wants everyone in the communication room. 362 is sending reports in and wants us all there."

Abby nodded enthusiastically. "Well, if Numbuh 1 wants Numbuh 5 there, she'll be there."

Kuki giggled and skipped out the room to leave Abby to get dressed. The French girl shook her head in amusement once more and accessorized with her old red cap. Pulling her braid through the opening, she wondered what would be so important for the head of the Moon Base herself to address them on their two-week break. It didn't make much sense to her. She tucked some loose bits of hair behind her ears, and readied herself for the reports.

Abby entered the communication room a little while later and found it uncomfortable having five sets of eyes upon her arrival, 362's included.

"Glad you could make it Numbuh 5." Nigel a.k.a Numbuh 1 said in a soothing manner.

Abby blushed slightly, receiving a suspicious look from Wally. "Sorry Numbuh 1, but Numbuh 5 jus' woke up."

"Apologies can wait operatives." 362 interrupted on the big screen that was currently showing her to the Sector's operatives. "It has come to the attention of the Moon Base that not all the villains are on this two week break. There's been suspicious activity about in your Sector, and I've have personally sent one of my best operatives to help you investigate."

Wally crossed his fingers and chanted in a mumble. "Please don't say 86, please don't say her. Anyone but her…"

362 wore a wicked grin. "I've sent operative 86 to help with the investigation, as she was very keen to do it."

"Aw crud." Wally began his rant as 362 ended the transmission. "God, now all we're gonna hear is, "Nigel, you're alright for a boy" and "Nigel, we could be a good team in the future with your skills and my intelligence". Bleeargh! You think the Sheila dug him or somethin'. And a further note, she's freaken crazy!"

Nigel cleared his throat irritably at his fellow teammate. "You are aware that I am still in the room. And a further note, Numbuh 86 has become a very responsible and respected operative. 362 thinks very highly of her now, and so should you."

"Ah you pullin' me leg or something?" Wally shook his head. "There is no way ah'm gonna think of that girl highly."

Abby and Kuki giggled as Nigel towered over the blonde with arms folded and frow furrowed. "You _will _be nice to her as long as she's sharing the same roof with you. She's not that bad, it's just you got on her nerves that one time you were paired together."

"Yeah, says the bloke that has slap wars and name callin' competitions with." Wally folded his arms and turned away. "Ah'll treat her the way she treats me, alright?"

"That's exactly what I was hoping to hear." Nigel smirked triumphantly. "That's all for now. You can do what you want until Numbuh 86 gets here."

As Hoagie, Kuki and Wally dismissed themselves, Abby stayed behind with Nigel. He merely smiled and adjusted his glasses. "Anything I can do to help you?"

"Numbuh 5 jus' wanted to compliment cha on pullin' Numbuh 4's head in." She smiled. "Got any plans then?"

"Not as yet, but if you're interested we can hang out?" Nigel offered his arm out to her. She nodded and slipped hers through before leaving for his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

As the transportation made its way to Earth, Francine paced up and down the isle. The twins, Numbuh 44 and Numbuh 44, watched their commander in concern. All through their three years of serving under command and being her right hand kids, they had never seen her so deep in thought. As their heads followed the Scottish girl pacing past them several times, they noticed that Numbuh 99, the Co-pilot of the crew, had turned slightly and noticed their commander acting weirdly.

"Ma'am, you alright?" Numbuh 99 asked after a few minutes of watching her.

"Hmm?" She stopped and twirled around to face him, her skirt lifting slightly and attracting the twin's attention. "Sorry, I was just thinkin' about this new foe. If it is a new one anyway."

"Boss?" the taller one of the twins asked. "What exactly are you going with this?"

"Well, think about it. A holiday comes along, meaning everybody is caught off guard. It would be the perfect opportunity for someone as powerful as Father to attack."

"You're implying that Father's behind all this?" The shorter twin asked with a hint of fear in his voice. Francine shook her head.

"I have a nagging feeling it's someone more threatening as Father." She sighed and began pacing again. "I believe it could be as threatening as former operative 274, or worse…"

"Surely you don't mean former operative Numbuh 11?" 99 was completely turned in his seat, engrossed in the conversation. A thump from the female operative driver made him turn back around to do his job, but he turned his head slightly to keep his eyes glued to his boss.

"I'm afraid I believe it may be her." And with that, her head went down and her hands behind her back to continue pacing back and forth. The twins were concerned about their commander's behaviour; she never spoke to them as if they were friends before. It was only strictly business between them. The older twin grabbed her hand as she came around for the eleventy billionth time, and pulled her down to sit between them. There was no fuss or complaining; she merely huffed and leaned back in the chair.

"You sure you're alright 86?" The shorter one asked.

"Yeah, there's something else, isn't there?" The taller one exclaimed. "Is it about that Numbuh 4 incident?"

Francine huffed and shook her head as she folded her arms tightly across her chest. "No, it's not that."

"Is it about the slumber party incident?"

"No." She was getting quite irritated by then.

"Oh, is it about Nigel Uno?"

"_No."_

99 turned around and glared at the twins. "Would you two just shut up and leave her alone. If she wanted to tell you she would. Now, I trust you can keep your traps shut until we reach Sector V, can't I?"

They both saluted, and sat back with their commander, who by now had her thumbnail in between her teeth deep in thought.

This ride was going to be long and painfully quiet, or so it seemed.

"We've just penetrated the Earth's ozone layer, and will reach Sector V in approximately half an hour." The female pilot addressed. Francine got out of her seat and turned to leave, when a slight jerk of the ship caused her to lose her footing. She fell forwards, and her helmet went spiraling off her head. She got up to her knees and turned back.

"Numbuh 99, what's happening?" She asked, noticing the pilot was having great difficulty steering. There was another jerk, and four of the operatives were now on the floor.

"I can't do this any longer." The pilot was straining to keep the ship airborne, and had even more difficulty avoiding whatever she was. "We've run straight into a ground attack, someone's trying to blow us out of the sky." There was a huge explosion, followed by a series of cries. "We've been hit, we're going down!"

The ship began to plummet to the world below, the nose dropping at incredible speeds. Anything that wasn't bolted down began to slide down to the head of the ship, including the three operatives. Francine slid down slowly, as she attempted to use her nails to prevent herself from going any further. It lasted for a whole of three seconds, and she turned on her back as she slid down. Another blast at the ship flung her forward, and right into 99's arms. He held onto her tightly as the twins grabbed the pilot to keep her close. Even though she despised boys very greatly, she couldn't help grabbing 99's jumper and holding on tightly as their ship increased speed in its downfall. 99 pushed her head down slightly as a large case flew over and smashed the windscreen. She buried her head in his shoulder and hung on like her life depended on it; she didn't want to look as the ground came rushing up to them at an unbelievable speed…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"And then, the idiot decides he'd actually try and run for it, with his pants around his ankles!" Nigel cried happily, making both he and Abby laugh with delight. As they both slowly began to settle down slightly, Nigel couldn't help but smile at her.

"What, does Numbuh 5 have somethang on her face?" She asked.

He merely nodded. "Yeah, you have a smile. The first one I've seen in months."

Abby blushed a shade of baby pink, and turned away slightly. Nigel's frow furrowed as his team mate's face began to straighten back out. "What's up Numbuh 5? I've noticed you haven't been yourself."

"Awww, it's nothang Numbuh 1." she replied, forcing a huge smile. "If it was bothering me, I'd tell you. You know I wouldn't keep a secret from you."

"Yes I know." He shifted his position on his bed so he could place her hands in between his own. "And you know you can come to me for anything."

"Sure do Numbuh 1." She gave him a hug of comfort in which he returned gratefully. "You're the best."

Abby let go and smiled once more before getting up and leaving the British boy. She knew he would understand her situation, but like Kuki had said, she didn't want to get her hopes too high. After all, it may never happen. She went to retreat back to her own room, when a familiar Australian stepped out from leaning upon his doorframe.

"Had _fun?_" He asked in a sly tone. Abby merely shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I mean, Numbuh1 is the coolest guy I know. Why would I not have fun with him?"

"It was just a question, no need to get snappy." He turned on his heel and headed for is girlfriend's room. Abby smiled as he assumed Nigel was the one she was after. He didn't realise how dumb he really was, not that Kuki cared anyway. Abby shook her head and began to continue her path, when she heard a huge crash outside. Hoagie stuck his head out from his room as Abby whizzed around in panic.

"What the heck was that?" He asked, falling into step with Abby as they made their way to the elevator.

"I have no idea, but it can't be good." She replied, as she crammed into the elevator with the American. The next second, the other three had slipped in as the door closed. Abby was crushed against the back with Nigel crushed against her, his hands either side of her waist.

"Guys, you know this elevator can't fit more than three people in here." She complained as Kuki jumped up on Wally's back.

"Yes Numbuh 5, but this is an emergency." Nigel replied, his lips inches from hers. At this point she felt very uncomfortable. She felt the elevator come to a halt, and the team piled out, Kuki flailing her arms around in excitement as she bounced around of her boyfriend's back. Abby skidded to a halt and covered her mouth in horror at the sight they had encountered…

A Moon Base aircraft completely smashed to pieces. The left wing had been completely shot off, cables sparking. All windshields had been shattered, the front one had fallen into the interior. Dents and tears visible upon the under of the side sitting vehicle, and the hatch had been bent backwards, creating a ramp.

"Oh my god…" Wally said as he placed Kuki on the ground. "What sick villain thought of this?"

"Alright, I want Numbuh's 2, 3 and 4 to…"Nigel started, but was cut off by two heads poking out of the ship's exit. He immediately recognized them as the twins Numbuh 44 and 44. They both seemed to be struggling to get out, and as they reached the ramp Nigel could see why. They were both carrying out the pilot of the ship, Numbuh 254. Kuki covered her mouth in complete shock and wiped her eyes, as the twins carried the unconscious girl out into the open. They were both in an ok condition; both merely having bruises and cuts upon their visible skin. 254 on the other hand, was worse for wear. Her breathing was weak and irregular, and her body was bloody and battered. Her helmet seemed to have had something smashed against it, as it was bent at an odd angle.

"Right, Numbuh 3, help the twins and take Numbuh 254 to your room." Nigel instructed, nodding to the twins as they picked up their pace. Kuki saluted Nigel and ushered the twins into the elevator. "Right, Numbuh 4 and 5, I want you to wait and see if anyone else comes out. If not, go in and check. Numbuh 2, you and I will be on standby for first aid. We'll go and attend to 254 and the twins."

Abby and Wally nodded and watched their teammates rush inside. They looked at the hatch, and before they both knew it, Abby had rushed up to look. She couldn't just wait and see if anyone came out, she had to go in and help. She ran up the ramp, and delicately flipped down. The next second, she heard a thump behind her, and turned to see that Wally had followed her in.

"You got the same idea as Numbuh 5, huh?" She asked, surveying the wreckage surrounding them.

"Yeah…" He looked around, and grabbed her arm. "C'mon, I can hear voices in the main area."

As they got closer, Abby could hear groaning and screaming, and knew the others were in trouble. She kicked the door completely off its hinges, and noticed the owners of the cries. Numbuh 86 was straining to push a heavy piece of the ship off 99, who had his leg pinned tightly. As she attempted to push, a bloodstain on her jumper was becoming larger.

"Hold on Numbuh 99, we gotcha back." Abby said as she and Wally grabbed the piece of ship and lifted it slowly. 99 slowly crawled out, and felt arms fling around his neck from behind. He was surprised that his boss was currently sobbing in his shoulder blade, but held her hand reassuringly. He went to get up, but winced, as his leg was lifeless.

"You alright Numbuh 99?" Abby asked, grabbing a hand and helping him up.

"I think my leg's broken." He obviously stated. "Num… I mean, sir, you alright?"

Francine seemed a little weak. "I feel dizzy…" She grabbed her side tightly, and fell as her legs turned to jelly. Wally placed his hands under her legs and back, and easily lifted her limp body.

"Let's get these guys up to the tree house." Abby said, serving as a crutch for Numbuh 99. "Take Numbuh 86 to Numbuh 5's room. I'll take 99 to yours."

"Right." Wally looked in confusion as he carried his superior operative to the elevator. He wondered whether or not this "secretive" new foe had attacked them or not.

"Man, she's heavy when she's not awake." He grumbled as he placed Francine down on Abby's bed gently. He turned around to find Kuki standing in the doorway, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Who would do such a thing?" She hiccupped, bringing in a first aid kit. "Who'd wanna hurt Fanny?"

"Well, whoever it was, they're gonna pay for it." Wally said, punching the air. "Don't worry Kuki."

"I'm sorry if I sound rude, but can you please leave while I address to her wound?" Kuki asked, pulling up the other girl's sweater. Wally turned around and left. And as he shoved his hands into his pockets, he kept thinking about the crash, and how badly this new foe was asking for it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Francine's eyes fluttered open with great difficulty. As she went to sit up, she felt a sharp pain in her side. The next second, a dark skinned hand pushed her back down gently.

"Don't try and do anythan'." Abby said as she sat down with a tube with two butterfly needles on either end. "How ya feelin'?"

"Ugh, ok I guess." Francine replied, looking at the other girl begin to roll up her sleeve. "What're you doin'?"

"Numbuh 5's just gonna give you another blood transfusion." Abby replied, strapping the Scot's arm to excavate a vein. "You need one every five hours for the night."

"What do you mean another one?" Francine seemed to be panicking by then. "You did while I was out?"

"Yeah, just after we got y'all outta that heap of junk." Abby explained casually. She smiled on the inside at her patient's face. "What? You scared of needles or something?"

"I actually have a phobia." Francine replied nervously. "But if it needs to be done, I'll put up with it."

"I'll make you a deal. You turn and look away while I do this thang, and I'll be as gentle as possible." Abby smiled. "Here, I'll sing for ya."

Francine turned away, and closed her eyes as Abby began to sing quietly. It seemed to relax, and in mere seconds Abby had strapped her arm and began the transfusion.

"What, you're using your own blood?" The red head asked, looking as the French girl hummed.

"Well yeah, this ain't exactly a blood bank." Abby smiled reassuringly. "And coincidently I was the only one compatible with you. No one else has O+ blood. That, or they're too chicken to do this."

Francine smiled for the first time since she left the Moon Base. "Thank you for this." She looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before speaking again. "So, how's the rest of the team?"

"The twins are fine. Numbuh 99 just has a broken leg, but nothing too severe. But Numbuh 254 on the other hand…"

"What's wrong with her?" Francine looked in slight concern. Abby sighed.

"She's been unconscious since the crash. That was six hours ago." Abby shifted slightly. "Her breathing is back to normal, and her reflexes are working fine, but nothing else is. Then there's you with that gaping hole in your side…"

"It was a hole?" Francine lifted her jumper to find she was heavily bandaged, and a bloodstain was on the right side of the bandages. "So, how long will this have to go on for?"

"Will what go on for?" Abby knew she was pretending to be stupid, but she liked the other girl talking to her.

"This…" She replied, gesturing to the tube now full of blood. "Surely this this'll be weakening you as well."

"Hence why it only happens for an hour every five hours." Abby smiled down up on the other girl. "Don't worry, it's only until tomorrow morning. Then you only need to recover and y'all be fine." For a moment no words were shared, but there was a question Nigel had urged that she ask the commander. "Numbuh 5 was just wondering, what exactly happened up there?"

It seemed like this question really hit home, as the red head sighed and sat up slightly. Abby went to push her down, but she was waved off.

"Well, I ugh…don't tell anyone this…because of my rep…you know…well, it was my fault." She gestured her palm in an "it's like this ya see" way. "I was too busy thinking about my personal needs, that I failed to warn 254 to put the defense system on. I wasn't acting like a commander, I was acting like their…friend." Her voice strained at the last word, but she shook it off and continued as if it was nothing. "But what you can tell about, is that we were caught off guard by a ground attack. But, it wasn't from any known villain's house. I came to the conclusion that this person really doesn't want the Moon Base interfering with them."

Abby blinked in surprise at how calm she was in explaining the situation. Usually she'd be military and screaming, but something I her eye told Abby that the girl sitting on her bed was scared. Not only for her team, but for Sector V as well. Abby nodded so indicate she understood everything. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with Numbuh 5. But can I ask y'all something; what exactly did you mean by personal needs?"

Francine went a shade of pink and twiddled her thumbs. "I don't really want to talk about that."

"That's ok. But just know that Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 3's here to talk if ya need to."

Francine nodded, and her expression quickly turned back to her old irritated self as Wally came through the door, followed by Kuki.

"So, how's the patient." Kuki said with a giggle as she skipped in past her boyfriend.

"I'm fine." The Scot replied, her expression not changing as she looked at Wally.

"Look, we just wanted to stop by an' give ya your helmet back." He added, pulling it from behind his back. "Hard to believe it was the only thing intact. Must be lucky or somethin'."

He chucked it to her before leaving the room. He realized the girls were better left alone to talk without him eavesdropping. And plus, he got this weird feeling that Francine had assumed he knew something about her that he wasn't supposed to by her face. Well, he did have an odd feeling about how she was suddenly acting, and it wasn't for the better.

Francine put on her helmet as fast as she could, and tucked up and loose strands. Abby sighed inwardly as she stared at the old Head of Decommissioning again. Kuki however, didn't care one bit as she flung her arms around the girl's neck and buried her head in her shoulder.

"Jeez, you've got a hard grip." Francine said uneasily as she attempted to wrench herself from the blubbering mess of the Japanese girl. "I can't breathe."

"Oh Fanny!" Kuki squealed as the tears ran down her face. "Why did they wanna hurt you? And I wasn't there to help you! I'm such a bad friend!"

Kuki let go and bought her knees up to cry into. Francine's expression changed to half sympathy half sheepish. She pat the girl's shoulder as if she attempted to reassure her. "It's alright, you're not a bad friend. We didn't know it would happen, and I'm still alive. So what's there to cry about?"

Kuki looked up with blurry eyes, and once again was around her neck. "Oh Fanny!"

Abby couldn't help but giggle as her best friend clung on like a leech to bare skin. She sighed and pulled out a Rainbow Monkey she was keeping under her bed. She gave it to Kuki, who immediately let go and cuddled it instead.

"Thanks." Francine muttered as Abby merely took the butterfly needles out.

"Now y'all need your rest if ya wanna help us." She said in a cool tone. "Kuki, you can come and check up later, ok?"

The Japanese nodded, and skipped out of the room. Abby shook her head and muttered to herself about that girl. Francine didn't obviously hear, as she repeated it seconds later.

"Jeez, she takes this way too seriously." She stated as she pulled her sleeve back down and adjusted her skirt. "How do you put up with it anyway?"

"You manage after a while." Abby gestured to the helmet with her head. "So why do you wear that helmet anyway?"

"Well, why do you always wear your hat?" Francine smirked. "And why do you always keep your hair in a braid? Same thing."

"No need to get smart." Abby rolled her eyes. "I was actually being serious."

"Oh." The Scot placed her hands on her lap. "Well, 362 insists we wear them to show our Numbuhs, and different helmets show different ranks. Also, I've never told anyone this but it saved my neck once. We were on a mission to capture a KND membuh that betrayed us. She shot me in the neck, and the only thing that saved me was this old piece of junk. I just feel safe with it I guess." It was her turn to gesture. "And your reasons?"

"Well, this hat was from my sister when she was…" She cut off for a second. "Anyway, it's as lucky as your helmet now I think about it. It's helped me in ways you can't even begin to imagine. And the braid," She pulled it around so it sat on her shoulder. "Well that's quite obvious." Abby hesitated before she said the next part. "You should keep that thing off more often, you look nicer without it on."

Francine smirked, and Abby got the feeling she was teasing her. "Well, I'll leave it off if you take your braid out and your hat off more often."

"Fine, you got yourself a deal." She said, standing up and heading for the door. "Now, you need to rest. I'll close the door for privacy, but Kuki will come and check up on you in about and hour."

Francine put her hands behind her head and watched the door close. As she looked up at the ceiling of the four-poster bed, she sighed deeply.

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Nigel rubbed his forehead as he sat before the communication computer. He breathed in deeply and typed in a code. The next second, 362 appeared on the big screen. She however, seemed a little preoccupied with some of the trainees swinging off her.

"Would you please get off me for a minute?" She stated, currently unaware that Nigel was smirking at her attempt to shake them off. "Please get off, I need to contact…oh, hi Numbuh 1." She said sheepishly. "I was just about to contact you."

"Do you want me to report back later?" He asked as he leant back on the chair. "You seem a little busy right now."

"No, no, no, I'm not busy at all." She put on a huge grin as one of the kids suddenly went off the screen. Nigel assumed she had used her foot to push him away. "So report, did the team make it and did they make it safely?"

"Um, yes and no." He replied, rubbing the back off his head. "The ship crashed outside the tree house."

"What? Is everyone alright?" 362 asked nervously. The other trainees had decided to leave her at that point.

"Well, Numbuh 44 and 44 are fine, only minor cuts and bruises. Numbuh 99 has a broken leg and will be out of action for a while. Numbuh 254 was unconscious, but has woken up I the past fifteen minutes, and Numbuh 86…"

"What about her? She's alright, isn't she?" 362 was shaking by then. These were her finest operatives they were talking about.

"Numbuh 5 can take it from here." Abby stated, entering the communication room. "She's gonna be fine, as long as she has blood transfusions until tomorrow morning. She acquired a wound to her right side, but it's been stitched up. She should be fine in a couple of weeks."

"Oh my…" 362 was speechless. "I'm coming down to help."

"I wouldn't move." Abby said sternly. "It was this unknown foe that shot 'em down. Whoever it is doesn't want the Moon Base involved. If you come down here it may become a worse situation."

"But. The operatives…" 362 started, but Nigel cut her off.

"Will be fine in our care. Don't send anyone down, we don't know exactly what we're dealing with." He stood up and stroked his chin. "But it seems like they know what they're doing, and are full aware of who's a threat and who's not. But don't worry Numbuh 362, we'll get to the bottom of this and get this villain behind bars."

"I sure hope so." 362 nodded. "Alright, but I want regular reports on both the operatives and this villain. Numbuh 362 out."

The screen went blank, and Nigel stared at Abby. "So, did you get an answer from her?"

"Yeah, I was surprised she told me."

_Well I definitely wasn't. _Nigel thought with an inward grin. "Well, care to share it with me?"

"Sure thang baby."

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Kuki came skipping down the hall an hour later, going to check up on Francine as she was told to do. She reached the door, and put on her best smile as she turned the handle.

"So, how's the…" her voice trailed off to the tranquil sound of the wind gently blowing the curtains through the window. The bed was empty, and the room seemed to have been searched through. So Kuki did the only thing see could do.

"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, running down the hall. Hoagie poked his head out and scratched his head as Kuki ran around in circles. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and looked him in the eye.

"She's gone!" She cried, shaking the other operative a little. "I went to Numbuh 5's room and she was gone!"

"Wait, is Numbuh 5 with Numbuh 1?" He asked, completely confused by his friend's behaviour.

"I'm not talking about Numbuh 5!" She screamed angrily.

"Oh, you're talking about toots?" He smiled at his nickname for the fiery red head.

"Who's that?" She asked, letting go of his shirt. "Oh never mind. I have to tell Numbuh 1!" And with that, Kuki dashed to Numbuh 1's room. She barged through his door, and found Nigel and Abby quite cosy on his bed.

"Um, Numbuh 3." Nigel said, removing his arm from Abby's shoulders. "What's up?"

"It's Numbuh 86. I went to check on her, and she was gone!" Kuki cried. "I didn't know what to do so I came to tell you!"

Abby and Nigel followed Kuki down the hall, and stopped at Abby's door, which was closed again. Abby put her ear to the door, and heard a thump come from it. She turned the handle and opened the door, only to find the operative in question sound asleep with her back to them. Kuki gaped like a fish as the other two just looked at her.

"Are you trying to pull our leg or something?" Nigel asked. "Never mind Numbuh 3, just don't scare us like that in future alright?"

"But…oh alright." She hung her head, and followed Nigel. Abby smiled, and closed the door quietly.

In the dark room, a pair of green eyes were visible in the moonlight. Francine sighed in relief. "That was too close." She whispered to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Abby stretched out on the couch the next morning. Sure it was comfortable to a point, but sleeping on it all night was not going to be a regular thing for her. She stifled a yawn and stretched her arms once more before flicking off the covers. One thing Abby hated getting up early due to her being a later riser, but due to the extensive sunlight shining in her face, she had no choice. She stepped onto the hard wooden floor and made her way to the kitchen. She knew Nigel would be up in the communication room as always; heck, he'd go without sleep for days to ensure the safety of the tree house. Abby tiptoed past so she wouldn't interrupt him, but stopped and turned back to peek through. There she found Nigel and Francine pouring over some reports. Abby knew I was rude to eavesdrop, but Abby expected the two to be the last to go over reports together.

"So, we know it isn't Father or those Delightful Dorks." Nigel explained, flicking through their file. "Although they are geniuses, they've gone away for the two weeks to Aspen."

"Hmm." Francine replied as her foot tapped the underneath of the table slightly. "Well, I count out The Common Cold, The Toiletnator, Nightbrace and Sticky Beard instantly; none of those dopes could ever think of something that great even if they put their dopey heads together."

"Mr. Boss is definitely out." Nigel added quickly. "I mean, he knows you work for us, so he wouldn't dream of attacking his own daughter."

"I'd love to say don't count on it, but this time you're actually right." She threw some paper to the side. "And I doubt The Cat Lady could be that devious."

"Hm. So I guess you've come to a conclusion then?" He asked her enthusiastically. She merely wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Ya, and I'm not gonna tell you with that sappy attitude. You sound like a sissy." She merely chucked the rest of the files upon the desk and folded her arms.

"You know, if you weren't so stiff I wouldn't have to talk to you that way. You're too military for a girl." Nigel replied. "We're desperate here."

Francine sighed and unfolded her arms. "I know, I know. Ok, this is going to sound like a long shot, but I believe it could either be a teenager, or a former Kids Next Door operative that knows the ins and outs of our system."

"Wait, you're not saying…" Nigel started.

"Oh but I am." She leant in to make it clear for him. "I'm saying it might possibly by Cree Lincoln."

Abby felt like she had been slapped in the mouth. Sure, she knew her sister was against them, but she surely couldn't be capable of attempting to kill, could she?

"You're right, that is a long shot, but it somehow makes sense." Nigel made his way to the communication computer, and typed in the code to access Numbuh 362. They both waited a few seconds, before the blonde girl came into focus.

"Numbuh 1 reporting in sir." He merely stated. Francine saluted her.

"Oh, Numbuh 86." 362 said in a happy tune. "Obviously feeling a lot better I see. Anyway, what do you have to report?"

"Well, we've come to a very bizarre conclusion to who may be behind this." He explained, watching as the blonde nodded her head. "We think that the new foe is actually just an old one covering their identity. We believe it may be Cree Lincoln."

Numbuh 362 kept nodding, then realised what had actually been said. She shook her head a few times. "Wait, what did you say?"

"I know it sounds farfetched, but it all fits." Francine explained. "She is the only one smart enough to remember everything to do with 2x4 technology. She is the only known villain to be capable of doing something like this. She sees the Moon Base as a threat, hence why she tried to kill us. Also," She dreaded saying the next bit. "I don't really want to say this, but I believe that Cree is out for revenge…on Abigail."

Abby stared in disbelief at what was said. And she'd never heard anyone besides Kuki ever use her first name in full.

"Hmm. Well, if that's what you've come to, I'm gonna have to go with it." 362 nodded once. "Ok. Numbuh 362 out."

The screen went blank, and Nigel began writing a new report. He kept rolling his shoulder as he typed, and Francine couldn't stand it anymore.

"Here, you're working too hard." She placed her hands on his shoulders, and began to give him a massage. "You need to relax once in a while. You're annoying me by working your butt off."

His fingertips slipped from the keyboard, and he began to relax. "You know, you're really good at this. And here I was thinking you had no soft bone in your body."

"Well, looks are deceiving." She smirked. "Why do you think 362 keeps me joined to her by the hip?" She giggled, then leant in close. "But just for both our reps, don't tell anyone I was actually nice to you, and you were back."

"You're right. Like I'm going to breathe a word about you being a great massager anyway, can't have the rest of the team pulling you off duty for one."

"Of course." She stopped, and leant over his shoulder to help type up their findings. Abby shook her head in amusement, and in a bit of jealousy.

_So, Numbuh 86 is after Numbuh 1. _She thought as she continued her delayed journey. _I'm gonna hafta start working a lot harder now if I want to get what I want. _

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

That night Wally was training extra hard. He knew if anyone was to attack, it would be sooner rather than later, and he had to be ready for anything. He jumped up his windowsill, and something odd caught his eye.

Francine was hopping down the branches of the tree house, and once she hit the ground she looked around her. Wally was stupid, but he knew that she was seeing if anyone was following her. Noticing she was in the clear, she flicked on a cloak of some sort and began down the road.

"I wonder where she's going?" Wally wandered out aloud as he merely watched her. He pondered for a moment and made an equation in his head. 2 + 2

Pizza.

He smiled and assumed it was no big deal that she was leaving, it was probably nothing…

He shook his head and scratched it. That equation was not right at all. He had never known anyone to be in her condition and be able to use trees as a jungle gym. He went to follow her, but stopped when he heard his door squeak open.

"Wally?" Came the tiny voice of his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I'm up on the windowsill." He called back.

Kuki came in and placed her hands on her hips. "Well what are you doing up there silly?"

Wally went to tell her about Francine, but instead just made something up. He didn't want to freak her out. "I just thought I saw something move while I was training. Turns out it was just the leaves on the tree."

Kuki giggled. "You are a silly billy."

"Hey, I was just cautious. I was just looking out for ya." He replied.

"Well, Numbuh 2 wants us to help him with some of his inventions." Kuki left the room without another word. Wally looked out the window once more, before leaping down and following his girlfriend.

_Yeah, looking out for ya. _He thought to himself. _Because if know any better, we have a traitor on our side._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Francine ran down the street in the early hours of the morning. She knew this would have to stop, but at this point in time it was too risky. Looking around for the last time that morning, she began maneuvering up the branches and reached the living area windowsill, landing as quietly and as stealthily as possible. She dropped down onto the couch, and thought she was home free, until she felt the presence of another beside her. The light flicked on, and Wally was sitting on the other side, arms folded tightly across his chest tightly.

"And where have you been?" He asked forcefully.

"That is none of your business." She snarled back, noticing a glint of fear in the blonde's eyes. Though he didn't back down.

"I knew you wouldn't tell me, so I followed you when everyone else went to bed. You know that batting for both teams is wrong."

"I have no idea what you're talking about shortie." She fumed. "I've been on this couch the whole time while you're playing footsies with me."

"I am not playing footsies; I've just been warming my foot." He replied. She ripped the covers off for a brief moment, only to find Wally was rubbing his toes against the soles of her feet. She flicked the cover back over, and stared amusingly at the blonde's sheepish face. "Oh, right then. But if we've been here the whole time, then who…?"

They both looked at the window and jumped up in surprise. Wally gawked. "So, how'd you stay on the couch and jump through the window at the same time?"

Francine scowled and dragged him away. "Stupid boy and his stupid imagination." She stopped and turned to face him. "This is how it works. You assumed I had come through the window, when infact we actually have an intruder in this tree house on the loose…"

They both looked at each other in surprise, and quietly rushed down the hall. Both sliding along the floorboards from their socks, they stopped at a corner. Francine poked her head out first, followed by Wally's underneath her chin. Both saw a dark figure sneaking down the hall towards a room.

"Hey, they're heading for Abby's room." Wally whispered to the red head. She nodded in agreement as they both wrapped back around the corner.

"Right, we'll quietly go around this corner, and enter the room with extreme caution. Then, once we have them cornered, we pounce." She explained, making sure the blonde had registered everything.

"Wait, who's gonna get em?"

Francine rolled her eyes. "I'll do it if you want. Ok, let's go."

They both looked behind them before heading around the corner. As they both turned, they collided with Nigel and Kuki and all scared each other. As the girls went to scream, the boys covered their mouths.

"Shhh, you want the intruder to hear us?" Nigel hissed at Francine. She merely shook her head and pried is hand off her mouth.

"Wait, you know about the intruder too?" She asked.

"Yeah, we heard you two downstairs." Kuki added. "So we decided to help you. But we don't know where they…"

She was cut off by the sounds of a girl just experiencing and intruder in her room. The four stumbled over each other to reach Abby's room, and didn't think twice as they barged in. As Nigel and Kuki went to calm her down, Francine and Wally both gave chase out the window. As they stood on the balcony, they both noticed the figure looking up at them before making their descent. Francine climbed up on the railing and took a flying leap down upon the intruder. She missed, and hit the ground hard with a thud. The intruder calmly landed beside her, and went to run off. A hand shot out, and the intruder came crashing down. Francine pinned the person down and removed the cloak they were wearing, and gasped at the face.

She couldn't believe who she was staring at right at that moment; she couldn't bring herself to speak.

"Numbuh 86, you alright?" Wally called down. When he received no reply, he called again. "Numbuh 86, I'm coming down to help whether you like it or not!"

Francine loosened her grip on the intruder; her body numb from the delayed shock of the fall. And as Wally reached the bottom, the intruder was nowhere to be found.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So, you say they got away before you could catch them?" Nigel asked for about the fourth time that night. Sector V and the Moon Base operatives were all sitting in the living area, Francine retelling the story. She merely nodded as her body shook.

"I didn't see who they were." She muttered quietly. "I went to grab their cloak, and missed. That's when I hit the ground and they escaped." She attempted to stand, but her legs told her otherwise. "I'm really sorry Numbuh 1; I truly thought I had them."

"It's quite alright Numbuh 86; you were only trying to do your job." Nigel replied, pacing the floor. "But if you find out anything, you must tell me. You're all dismissed."

The operatives got up to leave, and Abby decided to go and hang out on her favourite tree branch. After a few moments silence, a second presence was beside her. She turned to find Kuki looking at her with deep concern.

"You alright?" She asked, noticing her friend's sadness. Abby began to tear up slightly.

"I could've stopped that intruder; I could've prevented all this." She sighed, rubbing her eyes. Kuki reassured her.

"Don't worry Abby; it's not your fault Fanny decided to jump out the tree. It's not your fault that the intruder came in the first place. Don't blame yourself, alright?"

"Numbuh 5 guesses you're right Numbuh 3. there's no point in dwelling in the past."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The room was dimly lit as the intruder stood in the center; clasping a roll of paper in their gloved hand. In the darkness, a disguised voice wisped.

"Did it all go well?" They asked.

"All according to plan. Nobody suspected a thing about the blueprints." They said, holding the roll of paper out. "Although, the operative Numbuh 86 discovered my identity."

"Hm, that won't do at all." The voice whispered, the venom of their words penetrating the intruder's brain and making them nervous. The voice spoke again. "No matter, there'll just have to be a change of plans."

"You wish for me to assassinate the operative?" the intruder asked hopefully.

"No. She's very valuable to the young one Numbuh 5." The figure stepped out, their body completely covered in a weird samurai metal outfit. Their eyes glistened. "For now we'll lay low. Let them believe we've given up. Once we have the 2x4 technology up and running, the new plan will commence. Chad."

From another part of the darkness, a blonde teenage boy stepped out, the grin on his face of pure evil. "Yes boss?"

"Take the 2x4 blueprints and begin construction immediately." The armoured figure replied. "See to it that the other kids pull their weight. And make sure you have everything under control."

Chad saluted his boss, before prying the blueprints from the gloved hand. The armoured figure spoke again. "You and I will prepare for our next operation." The boss could see that her spy was getting restless. "Don't worry Apprentice, in due time you'll make your debut. Until then, we wait."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Abby sat in her room a few days later, pulling her hair out to brush it. Though Nigel had told them to keep their guards up at all times, he also mentioned of no traces of any danger. Abby took this opportunity to tend to her hair. There was a knock on the door, and Francine stood in the doorway.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked quietly. Abby gestured for the all clear, and Francine locked the door behind her. She sat down on the bed beside the French girl, and noticed she was having difficulty. "Here, give me the brush."

Abby reluctantly handed it over, and shuffled forward a little so Francine could sit behind her to do her hair. Abby went a shade of pink as the other girl's legs were positioned either side of her. Francine thought nothing of it, but Abby found it quite embarrassing. She hesitated for a brief moment, before resting her elbows on the other girl's knees. Abby sighed peacefully at the tranquility of the room, and relaxed as the brush glided through her hair.

"So, what made you decide to take it out?" Francine asked, brushing ever so delicately.

"Keeping my end of the bargain." Abby smirked mischievously. "So, are you gonna keep yours or what?"

The Scot stopped for a second, then continued to play with the girl's hair. "I think you're gonna hafta wait a little bit longer."

_Is she flirting with me? _Abby asked herself as she felt the girl splitting her hair into three pieces and braiding them together. "So why do I have to wait, huh? Keeping me in suspense for an amazing finale or something?"

Francine pat the girl's shoulder for the lacky. "Maybe." She flicked the braid over Abby's shoulder. "You're all done."

Abby turned to face the girl, and then it hit her hard. As they looked at each other for what seemed like forever, Abby realized they were having a moment. A moment that was shattered by the Scot's voice.

"So, want to look pretty for Numbuh 1, ey?" She teased. Abby shook her head.

"I thought you liked Numbuh 1?"

"I thought you did…you seemed jealous when…" Then it hit her. "Oh, I see."

Abby tuned away and hung her head in embarrassment and waited for a rant of some sort. But it never came. Instead, the red head moved around to look into the girl's face.

"I'm sorry." Abby said in a bummed tune.

"What for?"

Abby looked up and saw something in Francine's eyes that she had only ever seen once.

Love.

And it was right there that Abby knew Kuki was wrong. It wasn't just some silly phase in her love life; this was for real. The red head grabbed Abby's hand, and laced her fingers in between them. Abby knew then that the one she loved shared the same feelings for her. The French girl, with her free hand, grabbed the worn out helmet and pulled it clean off the other girl's head, causing her fringe to take its place over her right eye, and her frizzy hair to take its natural form.

"That's better." Abby said calmly, making the other girl blush. "And it was definitely worth the wait."

"Hmmm." The Scot replied, cupping the girl's chin with her hands. And very slowly, she inched her face closer. Abby copied, growing excited as their noses brushed together; getting nervous as the lips were centimeters apart. Her gloss covered bottom lip trembled as she felt her crushes lips brush over it, and slowly, their lips intertwined.

Abby felt like she was in heaven as she snaked her arms around the other girl's neck and deepened their kiss. Francine moved her hands down to wrap around her crushes waist and pulled her in closer. She realized she had failed 362, but nothing mattered at the point in time they were in. She used her own body to push the other girl down, as stroked her cheek as their lips parted.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming." Abby said, running a hand through the red frizziness of her lover's hair.

"Well, I can happily say it isn't a dream." Francine kissed her forehead. "I just have one question though. Out of all the people you could've had, why me?"

Abby had never really thought about it, and just assumed her heart knew the answer. "I don't know really. I guess I just knew there was something different about you. I knew you weren't the toughie everybody thinks you truly are."

"I guess I felt the same about you." Francine tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I knew there was something mysterious about you, and I want to find out what it is."

"Well, now you can." They both smiled, and as they went to kiss again, they were stopped by a knock on the door.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?" Came the voice of Kuki. "Oooh, are you playing pile up?"

Abby went to tell her what they were really doing, but a hand clasped over her mouth before she could breathe a word. Fanny smiled and nodded. "Sure we are, wanna join in?"

Kuki's eyes lit up in excitement. "I'd love to! YAY!" She bounded over and leapt up on Fanny's back. Abby squealed as the other two girls both came crashing down and pinning her at the bottom of the pile. The girls started laughing as hard as they could, but settled down when Numbuh 254 came to lean on the doorway.

"And what exactly are you doing to Numbuh 5?" She asked in a cool tone. "Trying to kill her or something?"

"C'mon Numbuh 254, we're just having a little bit of fun." Kuki said giggling loudly. "Wanna join in?"

254 looked from her boss to Kuki to Abby and back to Fanny. "Well, it is considered immature…but what the heck. Move over people, Krystal is in the house!"

She leapt up, and the four tangled bodies rolled off onto the floor. The girls were in fits as they started taking arms out of leg loopholes, and untangling fingers from toes.

"What the heck happened here?" Nigel's voice asked with a hint of concern, and a hint of annoyance. "You looked like you attempted to beat up bad guys in the dark or something."

Fanny was the first to get up and adjusted herself. "Oh lighten up baldy, we were only having a wee bit of fun. If you even know what that word means."

"Surprisingly red, I do know the definition of fun." He gestured to the other three girls. "And this doesn't come close to it."

"You really know how to spoil fun, don't you?" She folded her arms in a competitive way.

"Whatever you say, _Fannykins._" He smirked at her ever so increasing anger from his mock. "Look, the reason I came was to talk to you about important issues."

"Important how?" Please, he knew she was stubborn, but this stubborn?

"Can you just come with me?"

She sighed in defeat. "Fine, if it's that important." She went to walk off, but stopped and turned to Abby. "I'll meet you on the balcony later, ok?"

As she walked out the door with Nigel, Abby giggled at his final comment. "You know Numbuh 86, I didn't think you could actually have fun."

"Better believe it buddy."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Abby sat up on her bedroom balcony railing, swinging her legs and looking out into the horizon. It was a deep red, with tinges of pink and violet through the clouds passing by. She heard loud footsteps on the boards behind her, and found Fanny leaning on the doorframe with her arms folded. Though, the glint in her eye was gone, and her expression was that of what she'd use on Nigel or Wally.

"Numbuh 3 told me that you were waiting for me." She said in a monotone. Abby nodded to confirm.

"Well, you said you were gonna come and talk to me after you made the reports with Numbuh 1."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Fanny seemed a little confused. "Numbuh 1 wanted me to do reports with him?"

"Wait, what are _you _talking about?" Abby thought Fanny's joke was getting a little annoying. "You were in my room a few minutes ago. You saw Nigel come in and you had another one of your squabbles with hi before leaving. Then you said you'd meet me here to talk."

Fanny looked like she'd been smacked by a fry pan several times. The cogs in her head came to an awkward rusty standstill, and her eyebrow slowly cocked itself. "T-that's impossible. I was running an errand for Rache…I mean, Numbuh 362 this morning. She privately contacted me and wanted me to investigate a fumigation down the road."

"Are you for real, or are you seriously trying to be a twit?" Abby was a little irritated at the girl currently gaping like a goldfish at her. "Well, we'll just have to go and ask Numbuh 1, won't we?"

"If it clears things up, I think it's best." Fanny shook her head and scratched it in confusion as the two girls made their way to the communication room. Abby couldn't possibly think that she was in two places in once?

Abby pushed the door opened, and gasped. Fanny looked over her shoulder and moved Abby aside to reach Nigel.

He was sprawled upon the floor; his sunglasses' lenses were shattered, his clothes torn. Judging the position he was in, he was attacked from behind and then thrown to the floor. The filing cabinets had been massacred, the 2x4 computers smashed to smithereens. Abby came over and picked Nigel's torso up gently, and he came to moments later.

"Numbuh 1, what happened here?" Abby asked quietly.

"They came…Numbuh 2's new invention gone…She attacked me…" He groaned, attempting to sit up alone.

"Wait, who came?" Abby got desperate, and it seemed Fanny was too, as she excavated her mustard gun from her yellow satchel bag.

"C-Chad and Cree…and…" He looked in nervousness. "Numbuh 4 was right…"

"Now you're not making sense. Numbuh 4 was right about what?"

"We have a traitor living right our noses." He pointed in desperation…right at Fanny. "And while Chad and Cree stole the blueprints, she attacked me!"

Both Abby and Fanny froze. Abby felt a sharp pain in her chest, and Fanny kept shaking her head.

"Numbuh 1, how could've attacked you? I wasn't even here…" She stammered.

"Yes you were. You were with Numbuh 5 and I came and got you personally." He growled. "You've been working for them the whole time, weren't you Fanny? Gee, imagine what Numbuh 362 will think of you now."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing." Her voice was high, as if she was…upset. "You're accusing me of being untrue to you? Why would I want that jerkface's work anyway?"

"Maybe you should answer that one." Nigel's calm brown eyes now showed pure disgust, and pierced the red head's green ones.

"Hold up, this isn't right." Abby finally stepped in, standing a little bit away from them. "You say she beat you, she says she was at a house down the road, it doesn't make any sense. Unless…" Abby turned around for a moment, then turned back and pointed a finger at Nigel, which she scanned over to Fanny. "One of you is lying."

Fanny placed her gun back in her bag and looked pleadingly at Abby. "You honestly think your best friend or the girl that…I would lie to you?"

"Numbuh 86…" Nigel began, but Fanny stopped him instantly.

"It's ok Numbuh 1, I agree that it's best if I just leave." She held her chin up high, though she felt her heart snap in two. Her mask of confidence broke when a hand stopped her. She looked up to see a pair of amber eyes staring at her in sadness, and felt her shattered organ begin to melt.

"We…we confessed to each other, don't you remember?" The girl's lip trembled, her voice a mere whisper.

"No Abigail." Fanny felt tears forming. "You confessed your love to an imposter. And now, I must leave. I'm causing too much trouble for everyone staying here, and there's some unsettled business I need to take care of." She shook the other girl off. "Goodbye Abigail."

Abby felt her arm hang loosely by her side, as the one she loved walked out on her. And by the sounds of it, the one that walked out on her before. The one that didn't love her back.

Fanny felt the tears pour out as she swung down the tree branches. As to where she would go she had no idea, but she'd find somewhere if she just let her feet do the guiding. She had failed 362, her comrades, the fate of kids worldwide…but worst of all, she had failed the one she loved. The one who confessed their feelings for her to an imposter. The one she had just walked out on without even telling her how she felt back. She loved Abby so bad it killed her sometimes; she'd even cry herself to sleep about it. But now she had gone and messed everything up. She had that opportunity to lock this imposter, but she didn't for some reason. She just couldn't bring herself to do it, it was too upsetting. But now it didn't seem so upsetting. She was angry about it; angry that they took away what should've been said to her, would should've been done…

She wiped away the tears as her shoes angrily pounded the pavement. She was so deep in thought, she hadn't realized how long she'd been walking for, or how far she had reached. She looked up to see a house draped in Kids Next Door emergency tarps; the house she had been at moments before the argument.

A rustle was heard, and the hairs on Fanny's neck stood on end. She looked around nervously, as if waiting for something to jump out and attack. Her instincts were correct. In the corner of her left eye, a black streak shot out to land on her, but Fanny was smarter and more prepared than her stalker had intended. In one swift movement, Fanny kicked her leg out and caught the stalker square in the chest he was flown back, and a tuft of blonde hair protruded from his helmet.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't former 274." She scoffed. "I didn't think following little girls down the street was your kind of thing. I expected them to hang off you now."

"Stupid girl, I knew you'd attack me back." He grinned, and hands flung around her mouth and body from behind. She struggled, but the grip was too overpowering. The other figure's helmet folded back, and ebony curls fell down onto mocha coloured skin.

Cree Lincoln smirked evilly. "Aww sweety, not as smart as you think."

Fanny's eyebrows narrowed, and in an instant she bit down on Cree's palm. The teenager yelped in pain and let go of their target to hold her wound, which had a tiny bit of blood trickling out of it. Fanny ran back toward the tree house. She had to make it and warn the others about the attackers. Her toe caught a crevice in the path, and took a topple forward. She got up to her knees, and went to run again, but was pushed down again. Chad's evil grin was next to her cheek, and his whole body was holding hers down.

"Sorry missy, but you're not going anywhere."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to all tha have read and reviewed this story so far. it really means the world ot me to know im pleasing the public. anyway, if you want to see some of the scenes ive drawn for this story so far, please dont hesitate to drop by my deviantart account and see for yourself. The link should be in my profile, so hopefully youll take a peek..and please, tell me what you think of them, i need more comments! anyway, enjoy!

Chapter Eight

Abby turned away from Nigel and sat on the floor with her arms folded tightly across her chest. She couldn't believe that Nigel would accuse an operative of a higher rank of attacking him. Nigel was still in shock that Fanny had just walked out on them without a fight. With a trembling hand, he grabbed Abby's shoulder.

"Numbuh 5…" He started, but she shook him off.

"Numbuh 5 doesn't want to talk to you." She replied.

Nigel sighed and let his hand fall. "I know you're upset about it, and I'm truly sorry for not stopping her from leaving. I just guess the whole shock of being attacked made me too angry to do anything. And just for the record, I wasn't going to tell her to leave."

Abby turned around slightly. "You weren't?"

"No." He gave her a smile, and it convinced he was speaking the truth. "On the contrary, I was going to ask her to help sort this out. I don't think she would attack me ever, though we do have our squabbles, but I could've sworn it was her."

"This doesn't make sense though." Abby wiped her eye. "Why would she do that?"

"I don't know Numbuh 5." He grabbed her hand reassuringly. "But we need to go and find her. And we will." He winked. "Don't worry, you'll have her back."

"Wait, how do you know about that?" She asked.

"I can see in your eyes Abby. You're my best friend, and I'm supposed to know about these things. And I would've understood completely."

"Ah well, let's not discuss the sappy stuff now." Abby stood up and faced him. "We got an operative to find."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fanny's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she groaned as her head pounded furiously. The last thing she remembered was Chad's evil grin. Her body felt numb, but she could feel tightness around her wrists and ankles. As her vision began to clear, she looked up to see her wrists shackled to a wall. She made a weak effort to break free, but in her heart she knew there was no way she could escape. She hung her head, and felt salty tears staining her eyelashes. She knew she had made a stupid mistake, and soon she would be paying for it.

"Enjoying your stay?" Came a sly feminine voice. From the darkness, Cree Lincoln unconcealed herself. "Because you've got plenty of time to _hang around!_" She began to chuckle at her own joke.

"You know, your jokes are as lame as Numbuh 2's" Fanny spat. "My grandmother could be more devious than that."

"Oh, is that so?" Cree leant in a little closer. "You know, for a rat you're quite the talker. Care to tell me why you would leave the tree house, and alone if I might add?"

"How about you let me go and I'll kick your stupid teenage butt?" Fanny retorted.

"Nice try sweety." Cree turned and placed her hands behind her back. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Because I got in the way?" Fanny suggested snidely. "Or the fact that I know who your little sidekick is?"

"Close, but not quite. You see, we need you for a very important job. And before you protest," She held up her hand, silencing the Scottish girl. "You _will _do it, or I'll take the thing that means most to you."

"You leave Numbuh 5 out of this!" She snarled.

"Oh, so that's what most important to you? And I didn't even get to torture you." Cree smirked evilly. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us, coz you'll be here for a while."

Fanny hung her head in defeat as Cree stalked off, the teenager cackling loudly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Abby climbed up the branches to enter a window in the living room. As she landed, she heard a squeak from the kitchen, and the next second Kuki stuck her out.

"Oh, it's just you." She let out a long breath she was obviously holding. "What were you doing anyway?"

"I was looking for Numbuh 86, you haven't seen her have you?" Abby asked hopefully.

"Sorry, not since this afternoon. Why, isn't she in the tree house somewhere?"

"Ah, no. It's a long story, but she's just disappeared inta thin air. Has Numbuh 1 come back yet?"

"Just got back." Came the British boy's voice from the elevator just opening. "There was no sign of her in the East streets. Numbuh 4 can't find her either."

Abby's legs buckled under her body suddenly, and she flopped back on the couch. She didn't understand this at all. First Fanny doesn't remember being with anyone that afternoon, then she just vanishes into thin air. Abby didn't want to admit it, but Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 1 may be right. Maybe Fanny was really a traitor after all.

_You don't believe that. You're just saying it because you haven't figured it out yet. _A small voice in her head whispered to her soothingly. _You hate it when you're kept in the dark, and you know for a fact that your crush is on your side._

Abby shook her head and pulled her red cap down over her eyes. She could tell that the other two kept their gazes upon her, but she didn't want to deal with anyone at that point in time. Until Hoagie came bustling into the room suddenly. He must've been aggravated, as his pilot cap was on atilt, and his brown hair was sticking out slightly.

"Uh Numbuh 1, we have a slight problem." He muttered.

"What is it Numbuh 2. Numbuh 86 is missing and now we have more problems."

"Wait, toots is missing?" Hoagie asked nervously. Kuki clicked her fingers and giggled as she finally got whom he was talking about. "Anyway, all my blueprints that Numbuh 5 was keeping are gone."

"What? But I hid them in a safe place." Abby exclaimed.

"But it gets worse." Hoagie sighed. "In the communication room I left the blueprints for the machine for the Moon Base."

"The one that only two of the Moon Base operatives can access once it's running?" Nigel questioned.

"The very one." Hoagie shook his head. "That's gone missing as well. I checked everywhere for it, but it's gone."

Nigel looked as if it had hit him. "Right, Numbuh 2, I want you to access the computers and find any hidden lairs or anything or the sort. Numbuh 5, I want you to help him. Numbuh 3 and 4 will pack the weapons in the C.O.O.L.B.U.S."

"Numbuh 1, what's the matter?" Kuki asked nervously.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this foe is going to build the machine to destroy the Moon Base. I need to contact Numbuh 362 immediately."

Nigel didn't stick around to hear protesting or questions as he jogged to the communication room. He didn't even bother sitting down as he furiously typed in the code to the Moon Base. Numbuh 362 came onto the screen, but she seemed like she didn't realize Nigel had contacted her, as she was balancing a pencil on her nose. Nigel cleared his throat, and 362's eyes lowered to see him, the pencil falling into her lap.

"Numbuh 1, I wasn't expecting you to report in so soon." She said quietly.

"We've got a major problem 362." Nigel rubbed his head. "The blueprints for your machine have been stolen, and Numbuh 86…"

"What?" She cut him off. "You know who took them, right?"

"Sure we do, but I need to say…"

"And what about 86, you worry me every time you say her name."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to make you freak out about this." He breathed in and exhaled deeply. "She's gone missing."

"WHAT?" 362 screeched, making every operative behind her turn and stare in horror. Nigel cringed; he had never heard her yell that loud before.

"She can't have disappeared, she just can't of…" Numbuh 362's voice trembled. "I need her here, I need her…"

"Don't fret, we're going to find her. I've got Numbuh 5 and Numbuh 2 on it as we speak."

362 felt a twinge of jealousy at Abby's mention. "V-very well. But know this, I am coming down whether you like it or not. I need to be there to help you."

"But, 362…"

"No buts Nigel, I'm coming down. I am head of Kids Next Door, and I do what I say. My brother 363 will take charge in my absence. I'll see you in a few hours. Numbuh 362 out."

The screen went blank, and Nigel fell to his knees, his head resting on the desk. This was supposed to be a simple mission, and now it had turned into total chaos. He had failed in ensuring the Moon Base operative's lives, and now 362 was putting her safety at risk in coming down.

_What have I done? _He asked himself quietly.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, this took longer than id usually do, but due to problems with submitting i had to make you wait. so again i apologise.

Im also afraid to say that this is nearing the end of the fanfic. But, be sure to keep watching me for two new ones.

so please, R&R. and enjoy!

Chapter Nine

Fanny was getting tired, but she hid it by swinging her hands from side to side in time with her head. Cree sat on a chair and watched advertently. Her eyes followed the red head's index fingers as they pointed from left to right.

"What are you doing?" She asked irritably.

"Well, I can't do the whole "Happy Dance" routine, because a: I'm chained to the wall, b: I'm bored, and c: It seems to be entertaining you." The red head replied. "But you looked pretty bummed. Why don't you pull up a chair and tell me what's wrong?"

Cree gestured to the chair she was sitting on irritably. She then stood up, and stalked over to stare the operative in the eyes. "I'll tell you what's wrong. The Apprentice is my boss, and she's a kid! I'm doing all this because a kid is ordering me around!"

"Well, don't do it."

"It's not that simple." She placed a hand to her chin and stood to her full height. "Because once the big boss comes back to finish what we started, I want to be around to take some of the credit."

"Cree." Chad's voice came from a nearby room. He stuck his head in and held a sheet of fax paper in his hand. "I've just got word that the Moon Base leader Numbuh 362 is coming down in a matter of minutes"

"You sure?" Cree turned to him with a glint in her amber eyes. "Well, it looks like the plan is falling into place."

Fanny began struggling. "No, you can't do this! Leave 362 alone!"

Cree looked at Chad in a way of 'shut-her-up'. He nodded, and stalked over to the struggling girl. She attempted to bite him and growled at him, but her merely chuckled as her unshackled her and took her away in a fireman's hold. Cree began rubbing her temples hard as she heard the operative's pathetic screams and cries for help. The next second, Cree felt a presence behind her. She turned to see her boss staring back.

"All is going according to plan." She said in a monotone. The apprentice nodded.

"Good. I hope you know what you're doing in letting them contact Sector V. they're not as weak as you foresee."

"I realize that. But it'll be too suspicious if we just take her from the spacecraft." Cree replied. "But it will be done, all too soon."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kuki stood in the landing sight for aircraft, waving to flags to direct the newcomers in safely. Her ebony hair blew around crazily as the spacecraft slowly landed. The door opened slowly, and a ramp came out. Sector V all stood in a line and welcomed the head of the Moon Base as she stepped out before them. A few of her other operatives bustled around pulling equipment out and positioning it in various places.

"Numbuh 362." Nigel addressed the blonde calmly and politely. "I trust you made it safely?"

"That we did, which by the way you were acting, seemed like something's being planned as we speak." 362 nodded. "Right, what have you got so far?"

"Well, we've found three possible locations that they could be building the machine." Hoagie explained as the five operatives made their way to the information room. Hoagie sat down and typed in codes to bring up clear maps. "See, our tree house is in a central area, so the enemy could either be in the north-west corner, the south-east corner, or dead south."

"Right, well there's not much time to waste." 362 stated, taking command. "I want Numbuh's 1, 2 and 3 to take the north-west sector, 4 and 5 will take the south-east."

"And you?" Nigel asked, fearing her answer.

"I'll be taking the south sector." She replied.

"Surely you can't be serious." Nigel asked in a state of disbelief. "That's the most dangerous part of the whole area."

362 turned around, her hands behind her back. "I am quite capable of doing this. You see, this isn't strictly business anymore. It's become personal." She turned back to face him and smashed her fist in her other hand. "They've got Numbuh 86, and she's…" She breathed in deeply for a second, then continued. "My best friend. Friends do anything for each other no matter what. And I'm sure if given the situation that I was in her place, she'd do the same for me."

Nigel nodded. "I completely understand. I'm sorry to question you."

"It's quite alright. Now, we'll all go out to the sectors. In an hours' time we'll report back. My team will be keeping constant watch over us, so they'll track anyone if they go missing. If that is so," She said, seeing the fear in Kuki's eyes. "The rest will head to that location fully armed. We have a rough idea of whom we're dealing with, so we can prepare ourselves for that."

"Right. Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!" Nigel cried, ushering everyone out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Abby and Wally calmly trekked through the darker streets of the town, the sun not making it any comforting as it began to set. Both armed with weapons, they carefully and gracefully (Wally not so graceful) steps down the street. So far there were no signs of any form of life.

"It's way too quiet down here." Abby stated. "That or there's nothing here at all."

Wally sort of heard what she had said, but instead voiced a different subject. "Hey, if I didn't know any better, I'd say 362 has a soft spot for 86." He explained, Abby's eyebrow rising. "I mean, I'm not against the whole thing or anything, but they're both girls. How would everyone else take it?'

"Now I see why you're known as the stupid one." Abby retorted snidely. "You heard her, they're best friends. Obviously outside of work mind you. You get the weirdest ideas sometimes."

"Eh, I try." He looked down and noticed his watch. "We'd better go report in or Numbuh 1 will go berserk."

"Yeah I guess so." Abby looked up to see the moon slowly rising, and quietly followed her friend back to base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hoagie and Kuki sat waiting for the others, and watching Nigel pacing back and forth. They could tell he was getting worried. His expression turned grim as only two more operatives returned, Wally and Abby.

"You're back." He said calmly. "You didn't happen to run into Numbuh 362 by any chance, did you?"

"Sorry Numbuh 1, we didn't see anyone else for that matter." Wally informed. "The place was completely deserted."

"Oh man…" Hoagie said shaking his head slightly. "You don't think they got her too, do you?"

"No, just give her a little more time." Nigel said. He went to say something else, but was cut off by a transmission they were receiving. The five of them all turned their attention to the screen, where a dark image came up. They were a little confused, as nothing seemed to be happening.

"This is weird." Nigel said as he stared attentively. "Who would be sending us this transmission?"

KNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Numbuh 362 woke with a start. She couldn't believe she was foolish enough to go alone. She knew she was being selfish, but she wanted to get to Fanny first. She attempted to get up, but her arms were clamped to the floor, and hard. She was able to sit up, but not much else could be done. She heard a couple of people come in, and her eyes narrowed.

"This was too easy." Cree said loud and braggingly. Chad chuckled next to her. "The all mighty leader of the Moon Base, what a pleasant surprise."

"Where's Numbuh 86?" 362 demanded, struggling to break free.

"Oh she's fine. In fact, she's more than fine." Cree smiled wickedly, and began to leave with Chad. "We've got work to do, but our boss will make you fell at home."

"Wait, you can't leave without answering me!" 362 growled. She knew it was no good, as the two disappeared into the darkness. The next moment, a hooded figure stepped out into light.

"Having fun?" Came an oh so familiar voice. 362's eyes widened.

"No, it can't be…" She trailed off, and gasped as the figure removed their disguise. A mass of red frizzy hair, piercing green eyes softened by freckles, and an evil grin.

Fanny stood in front of her leader, smiling as if she had won an award. 362 looked into the eyes of the traitor, her blood boiling by the second. Fanny strode right up to her, and stared down upon her.

"It's so nice to see you again Rachael." She said seductively, flicking a lock of red hair behind her shoulder.

"Fanny…" Numbuh 362, or Rachael, could feel her blood run cold at her friend's voice. "Why?"

The red head merely grinned and turned away to a lonely kid, who was obviously scared of her superior. "Set the transmission up. I have a Sector to bargain with."

"Y-yes sir." The smaller kid seemed to tremble at her boss's voice as she turned around and began entering codes.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

"Numbuh 1, there's a real transmission coming through." Hoagie informed. Nigel stopped pacing and turned his attention to the screen. The next second, Fanny came on the screen, with 362 struggling in her shackles.

"Numbuh 86, what is going on?" Nigel asked sternly.

"Sector V, nice to see you again." She replied, totally ignoring his question. "I merely came to bargain with you. You see, there's a very special part I need for this machine, and of course one of you has it. And I realize that 362 is very valuable to you…"

"What has gotten into you?" Nigel asked, slamming his fist down. "So you have been working for them this whole time."

He merely got an evil grin in return. "As I was saying, here's where the bargain comes in. You bring me that part, and I'll hand your leader over without question, and I'll turn myself in quietly."

"And if we don't give you that part." Abby said sternly. Her glare pierced right into the other girl's soul.

"Well, that's simple, we'll kill her." Fanny folded her arms. "And then we'll take the part by force. It's you call sweety."

"Hey, you little…" Wally started.

"Numbuh 86…_out._" She finished slyly, before the screen went blank.

"Damn!" Wally said, slamming a fist. "I should've known she was jerking me around."

Kuki's lip began to tremble, so Abby rubbed her shoulders in support. "How can she be so mean? There must be a mistake."

"No time for moping, I've got the exact location of their whereabouts." Hoagie informed. "They're underground about several hundred meters from where 362 was actually looking."

"Right. There's no time to waste." Nigel stated. "Everybody to the C.O.O.L.B.U.S!"


	10. Chapter 10

I'm afraid to say my friends, but this is the end of this fanfic. i thank you all for reading and letting me know it was going well. But now i need a new mission, and i'd like you to help me.

since i love to please you, i want to know what you want me to write about: whether you have a certain storyline in mind, a certain coupling perhaps?

or if you want me to do a sequel for this one. so when you review, please tell me what you want, and ill get to it right away. even if you said for me to write one and use the word flower in it somewhere once, im possitive i could think of something humourous for y'all. so please tell me!

oh, and be sure to look out for my new fic Operation B.A.B.Y.S.I.T, and one that is currently untitled at this stage. so yeah, no matter who you are, please review and tell me what you wanna read!

Chapter Ten

Rachael shook her head in disbelief as she watched her so called friend ordering teenagers around, who were ordering kids around as slaves. The machine was being built rather quickly, had it not been for constant beatings from the teenagers. The girl who was in charge of controls, was standing a little bit away from 362, and was nervously rubbing her hands. Her sapphire eyes gleamed with guilt, and her stance made her seem terrified by the scene. A whip cracking over a kid's back made them both cringe, and the girl began tugging at her bubblegum pink hair. Rachael whistled over to her, and once she got her attention beckoned her over.

"Why are you working here?" She asked. The pink haired girl shrugged.

"I don't know for sure ma'am, but I know I can't just walk out." She said quietly in a thick British accent. "The last kid to walk out of here, or gave up working was…" She clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of it. "Let's just say it isn't pretty and painless."

"You're joking." Rachael choked. "But, how did you get here in the first place?"

The girl hung her head in shame. "Blackmail. The worst word in the dictionary. But, why are you here?"

"Let's just say a plan failed and now I'm helping with this cruddy one." Rachael muttered under her breath. "You think you could help me out of this?"

"I'd love to…I'd just need to gain access to the keys, and only The Apprentice has them…"

"Right, well we'll just have to put our heads together to devise a plan then, wont we?"

The girl knelt down, but jumped slightly when they heard screaming. The Apprentice looked over her shoulder, and found Cree and Chad closing a door behind them. Fanny's eyes turned to slits as she stormed over to them.

"What are you doing out here, I told you to watch over the prisoners!" She fumed, her nostrils flaring. Even though she was tiny compared to the two teenagers, they were both cringing from her voice.

"We tried to, but the new one…" Cree started, but was cut off by a stinging sensation upon her cheek. Fanny retracted her hand and pulled them closer to her by their collars.

"I don't appreciate it when you interrupt me while I'm working, so go back in there and GUARD THE PRISONERS LIKE I TOLD YOU TO!"

The door flying out off its hinges, taking the three with it some twenty metres away interrupted the last rage of words. Masses of smoke emerged from the room, and slowly began to subside, showing a silhouette of someone. If Rachael could move her arms, she would've been rubbing her eyes in disbelief at who it was.

"Sorry I couldn't escape sooner, but these bozos were attempting to entertain me." Came the Scottish voice of Fanny. "And a further note, all good villains take their prisoner's weapons stupid. So, now I'm free, why don't you show your real self….254?"

The Apprentice smirked as she got to her feet, and her features began to change. Her hair started to straighten out and go a whitish colour. Her eyes went from a warmish green to electric blue. Her body frame became much thinner, and her clothes became baggy.

"How'd you figure it out?" Her voice was higher, and thickly American accented.

"From the time we were on the ship." Fanny said, raising her M.U.S.K.E.T to eye level and pointing it at the girl's forehead. "You see, if you were a real pilot like Numbuh 2, it would've been no problem for you to avoid the ground attack. And then when we were reporting in, who was the only one missing?"

"So, it was you all along Krystal." Rachael hissed. "And I honestly thought you were one to trust. I guess I was seriously wrong about you."

"As was everyone else." 254 looked slyly at her former boss. "I know all about the 2x4 technology, so it was simple for me to make the machine from the blueprints." She turned to Fanny, who was slightly shaking from the poison in the enemy's voice. "And you my dear, are truly the best person to disguise as. Your mysterious nature and arrogant personality was but a walk in the park to act out. And your deepest desire," her eyes glinted. "Was so easy to manipulate. She is as beautiful and seductive as you made her out to be. And her kiss…"

"Shut up." Fanny spat. "How dare you talk like you've won this. Once Sector V comes, you'll be hauled in and I'll gladly enjoy decommissioning your stupid, selfish butt!"

As 254 laughed evilly, she began changing back to her rival. "Is that so? Do you think you can attack yourself?"

"If it means putting your plan to rest, I'll do anything."

"Fine, give me your all." 254 still had her voice, but looked just like her former commander. "It'll be interesting to see whether Sector V can really tell us apart."

Fanny chucked her weapon over to 362, and bought her fists into a fighting pose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sector V was standing on the outside of the facility, waiting for Nigel's signal to enter. One last look around, and he beckoned for them to enter with full force. Wally blasted down the door, and everyone else entered armed.

"Right, everyone split up, they can't be too far." Nigel directed. As everyone else ran down a corridor, Abby instead pressed her ear to the nearby wall. Nigel noticed her absence and turned to see her still at the entry.

"Numbuh 5, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Numbuh 5 can hear fight happenin' through this wall." She stated, before blasting the wall down and leaping through. Nigel cursed quietly and called for everyone to follow her. Once they cam through, they looked in utter confusion at the sight.

362 was tied up near the back wall of the room, with an unfamiliar girl with pink hair standing by her. Cree and Chad were excavating themselves out from the door busted down, and two red heads were fist fighting in the center of it all. One of them was flung back, but grounded herself before she hit 362. She seemed totally worn out, and yet the other had plenty of energy left. Abby was the only one to notice the worn out Numbuh 86 clutching her side.

"Which one is which?" Hoagie exclaimed, his gun moving from one to the other. "Which one do I shoot?"

"I'm not sure Numbuh 2." Nigel said. "We may have to do both of them."

"No! You can't do that!" Kuki exclaimed.

"We touch neither Numbuh 1." Abby finished. "First we free 362, then we work it out from there."

She ran over, and pulled a pin from under her hat. She began picking at he lock, only to have the pin break in it. She cursed for a moment, then decided she'd just shoot her free.

"Close your eyes for a moment." She stated, pointing the gun at the shackle on her left hand. "I promise I wont hurt you."

On the inside, 362 was debating whether to tell Abby to leave her alone, and tell her how she really felt about her liking her operative. But instead, she held her tongue and squeezed her eyes shut. Abby shot the first off, and just as she went for the second one, she felt a foot right in her back. She was flung right into a metal-framed shelf, and was knocked out as the contents fell upon her.

"Numbuh 5!" Kuki squealed, seeing Cree lower her foot. The Asian girl saw red as she flung herself upon the teenagers shoulders, and began tugging forcefully at her hair. Cree screamed and madly twirled around in circles to fling the ebony haired girl off, but to no avail. Nigel and Hoagie moved on to handle Chad, narrowly avoiding a body being thrown at head height.

Rachael raced over to Abby, who was coming to slowly. The French girl groaned as she sat up uneasily, holding her head as it pounded against her skull. She looked up into the chocolate eyes of the Moon Base leader, and got up with little help.

"We need to pick the real Numbuh 86 from the fake." Rachael stated, while Abby made a jealous expression behind her. "One of them is Numbuh 254."

"But how do we tell that?" Abby said, then it hit her. "362, one of them is only pretending to be Numbuh 86, right?"

The blonde girl cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, so?"

"Well, that means she won't have the same injuries as the real one. So, look for the one that doesn't hold her side, and that's the imposter."

"I think you've hit the nail on the head." _Though I hate to admit it. _She thought right after.

Both girls kept watch of the chaos breaking out before them. Cree was still attempting to twirl Kuki off from her shoulders; Hoagie was sitting on Chad, while Nigel pulled on his leg, as he was perched on the teen's back. Chad pounded the ground and screamed 'uncle' for him to stop. The red head and the imposter were rolling around on the floor, one was strangling the other. And the pink haired girl was tending and helping out the kids from their balls and chains.

"Look out!" Abby cried, pushing 362 down on the floor to avoid a flying object, which smashed on impact with the wall behind them.

"It's to cluttered, we won't be able to keep ours eyes on them for long." Rachael exclaimed, rolling to the side just as Nigel came down in between them with a loud crash. He sat up and swayed a little, before falling back down again.

"This is completely insane!" Abby said, as Wally ran to help Kuki annoy the hell out of Cree. "WOULD Y'ALL JUST SHUT UP FOR ONE SECOND!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing, and stared at the French girl blankly. Chad had Hoagie upside down by holding his ankle. Wally stopped biting Cree's ankle and pulled away slowly. Kuki stopped while pulling on two locks of the teen's curls, while Cree was pulling on the Asian's. The two red head's stopped wrestling; the one under the other panting heavily with her eyelids drooping slightly. The other had a huge black eye, and scratch marks upon her right cheek.

"Now, why are y'all fighting like you stole each other's stuff?" Abby continued, surprised that they were actually all listening to her. She turned to Rachael and winked, before continuing to rant. Rachael got the message, and slowly began to move around to retrieve the M.U.S.K.E.T. Just as she was mere centimeters from grasping it, one of the red heads pulled out a gun to shoot. The other pushed her down, making the shot singe her cheek. The first one kicked the second in the side, making her double over in pain. A tiny bit of blood started to seep through.

"362, it's that one!" Abby cried, pointing at the one with the gun. Rachael grabbed the M.U.S.K.E.T, and shot it directly at the weapon-equipped Numbuh 86. She was hurled back into some machinery, in which some pf the parts fell upon her. There was slight coughing, and 254 slowly came out from the wreckage, looking in discomfort.

"Well, looks like you're out of luck this time." Rachael commented snidely. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

254 looked at Cree and Chad for help, but they merely stared in disgust. "Sorry, no can do. We have an appointment with world domination." Cree stated, before ridding herself of Wally and Kuki. Chad dropped Hoagie, and both activated their jetpacks and took off before anyone could stop them.

"Aw, crud." Wally stated. "They escaped again."

"It's alright Numbuh 4." Rachael replied, helping Fanny up and slinging an arm over her shoulder for support. "We'll discuss your decommissioning once we get back to the tree house _254._" She spat the last word.

Wally and Hoagie grabbed 254 and dragged her out, while Abby helped Nigel up with Kuki. He was still out cold, so they had some difficulty dragging him out to the spacecraft. They all entered in slowly, and 254 glanced at her failed plan once more before they took flight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

By the time the team had reached the tree house, Nigel had woken from his painful sleep. Though, he couldn't quite remember how he had fallen asleep in the first place, and wanted to know why his head had a large lump on it. The others had merely giggled and told him nothing about it. Each member was treated for their injuries (if they had them), and Sector V kept a close watch upon Numbuh 254. Even though she was chained so difficultly, no one wanted to take any chances for her to easily escape them. Rachael came out from Abby's room sometime later, acting as a support for Fanny to come out.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Nigel asked, raising an eyebrow as Rachael gently helped her sit down. Fanny shook her head arrogantly.

"I'll be fine, thank you very much." She glared at her former pilot. "I want to be here to hear what _she _has to say for herself."

"So, you better start talkin' coz we aint got all day." Abby folded her arms in a cold way.

Numbuh 254 looked around once to see Sector V, Numbuh 99, the twins, Rachael, 128, 129 and 130 all looking down in irritation. Fanny however, calmly sat on the couch and waited.

"You know, this was a perfect plan." Numbuh 254 started. "I was approached by Father not long ago. He gave me a very nice proposal, and of course I couldn't refuse it. I became his apprentice, and before I knew it, I was in control of the teenagers. You see, for this to work, Father needed to find the perfect Kids Next Door operative to disguise as and retrieve the blueprints. Of course he couldn't do it, and as Cree and Chad were too tall and built wrong to be a kid, they needed someone else. What better person to approach than me? I knew all about the Moon Base and their secrets, and I am a brilliant copycat. In a matter of days I'll be a teen myself, so why not join the other side now?"

"So you wormed your way into friendships and learnt everyone's secrets to find your perfect victim, right?" Nigel said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Exactly. Many people seemed fit enough to be able to turn sides, but one girl stroked my interest…" She stared directly at Fanny, and continued to spill her heart out. "One who was antisocial, arrogant and selfish; she was perfect for manipulation. So, with the help of Cree, I copied Numbuh 86 right down to her cold nature. I was the perfect clone."

"But that doesn't explain how you could be yourself and her at the same time." Kuki added.

"That my friend was but a poor naïve kid acting as me." She replied snidely. "What? You think I'd be stupid enough to let you all figure it out?" She shook her head. "Only one of you had an idea that I was behind this, but she didn't rat me out.

The plan was simple; turn you all against the head of decommissioning, then I could take her away easily. Then, I knew 362 would come down for her little _girlfriend, _which meant our plan of destroying the Moon Base was almost complete. But because of a few annoyances, including you Sector V dorks, it failed."

"It failed because all villains do." Rachael replied softly. "And like all operatives turned against us, you'll have your decommissioning a few days early."

Numbuh 44 and 44 both grabbed the traitor forcefully, and dragged hr into the Moon Base spacecraft. The rest of the Moon Base team packed their things away and retreated to their posts in the ship. Sector V helped Fanny on, and once everyone was inside, they made their course for the Moon Base.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rachael stood by Sector V, watching as the twins dragged the victim into the decommissioning chamber. Fanny kept her gaze upon her, and her gun pointed on her.

"Let this be a lesson for you lassie." She said coldly. "No one ever messes with the Kids Next Door and gets away with it. And know this; the day you put on that teenager armour, will be the day I personally come down and kick your butt."

"And when that day comes precious, I'll be waiting." She replied evilly. "I will always remember you as the girl that ruined my life."

"If you ever remember that is."

Fanny turned and stood beside Abby, and watched as the one that she once called a friend, had her memory totally erased for good. Abby noticed the hurt in the girl's eyes, and quickly and unnoticeably held her hand. The light from the chamber subsided, and the soon-to-be teenager emerged, looking around in slight confusion. But when she caught the eye of the girl she had made the promise to remember her, she sent her a look that said 'I'll-be-back-for-you'. Abby noticed Fanny stiffened up, and rubbed up to her to make her calm down. She would've cuddled her, but she didn't want to make anything look obvious.

KNDKNDKNDKNDKNDKND

Sector V stood outside the spacecraft on Nigel's front lawn, bidding farewell to Numbuh's 99, 44 and 44. 99 hobbled up on his crotches; the twins right behind him in case he fell back. Rachael began to walk with Fanny, but stopped when she did.

"Go on, we've got time for goodbyes." Rachael smiled slightly, but sighed on the inside.

"Thank you sir." Fanny turned around, and shook Nigel's hand. "Thanks for everything you've done for us."

"No problem Numbuh 86, it was a pleasure joining you in this bizarre adventure." He smiled, and before Fanny could say anything, Kuki flung herself on her and cried.

"You're leaving us already? Why?" She squealed. Fanny rolled her eyes and once again pried her off.

"I need to go back, I'm head of decommissioning. Plus Numbuh 362 needs me on standby just in case anything happens. But it's not like I'm leaving forever."

"I guess so." Kuki hugged her once more, and all but Abby stood back a little. She smiled at Fanny, and both grasped each other in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry this had to happen." Fanny said quietly. "I wish we could've spent more time together. But I guess that's what you get for being with the Kids Next Door."

"No problem baby." Abby replied. "We'll just wait for next time. Got anymore slumber parties planned anytime soon?"

Fanny giggled, and gave the girl an obvious peck on the cheek. "That could be arranged. And come visit us sometime."

"And you come visit us when you some time on your hands." Abby looked over to Rachael. "If that's ok with you however."

"I'm sure I could squeeze a holiday in her busy schedule." Rachael replied sarcastically. "We'd better go. But thank you again Sector V."

Abby and Fanny held each other tightly once more, and Abby gave her a peck on the lips before the superiors' departure. Fanny went a lovely shade of pink, and waved to everyone before meeting up with her boss.

Everyone looked at Wally as he began trying to believe what he had seen. "But I thought she…and Nigel…but Numbuh 86…and 362….but they…"

"It's ok baby, we know." Abby said with a wink. She turned to see the two superior operatives boarding the ship, and she could've swarn she saw Rachael touching Fanny in a flirtatious way on her backside.

_Aw, she's gonna get it next time I see her. _Abby thought jealously. _It's war._

The End…or is it?


End file.
